It is normally difficult to move a circuit board into or out of its connector by hand. A circuit board ejector is often used to provide mechanical advantage for the ejection or insertion of a circuit board into its connector. Conventional circuit board ejectors are functional; however, they typically only either eject or insert a circuit board into its corresponding connector. In addition, conventional ejectors often lack features for retaining the ejectors in a closed position. Therefore, there is need for circuit board actuator systems that can eject and insert a circuit board into and out of its connector, as well as provide features for retaining the ejectors in a closed position.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.